


Break Up and Break Down

by One_More_Disaster



Series: Go Your Own Way [4]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_More_Disaster/pseuds/One_More_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out who the judge for his trial was going to be, Dom makes a dumb decision, leaving Mia to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up and Break Down

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Break Up and Break Down  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own Chase Logan, Ari, Austin and the name for the judge from the end of _Fast and Furious._  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Dom being a dumbass; angst  
>  **Pairing:** Dom/Brian  
>  **Characters:** Brian O’Conner, Dominic and Mia Toretto, with an appearance by an unnamed prison guard; mentions of Letty Ortiz, Arturo Braga, Carter Verone, the previously unnamed judge from Dom’s trial and three OCs  
>  **Summary:** After finding out who the judge for his trial was going to be, Dom makes a dumb decision, leaving Mia to pick up the pieces.  
>  **Word Count:** 1,058  
>  **Author’s Note:** So, first of all, I apologize for the delay in posting this. I meant to post it several months ago, but I got distracted by another fandom.
> 
> Second, I’m not really sure where this came from. I was going to write Dom’s reaction to the events of “The Trouble with Hospitals”, but ended up with this instead. I- Yeah. Dom’s a dumbass. Poor Brian.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what y’all think.  
> Fae

Break Up  
“So, do you know which judge you’re gonna have?” Brian asked. He was sitting in the visitor’s center of the jail, across from his boyfriend. He hated this. He wanted to be on the same side of the glass as Dom. He honestly didn’t even care which side. As long as they were together.

Dom had gotten a new lawyer a couple of days ago, a fairly big name lawyer who had volunteered to take the case, pro bono. Of course, only a handful of people knew that Chase had volunteered to take the case because of the personal connection.

If Mia or Dom asked, Brian had paid for Chase’s services with the money he had taken during the Verone op down in Miami five years ago. In truth, Ari had volunteered Chase for the case. He hadn’t protested overmuch.

Brian had no idea what he would have done without the friends he had made. Ari and Austin had done so much for him, and Letty, and now for Dom, too. He would have to come up with a way to pay them back for all of this. He owed them so much.

“Guidugli.”

Brian winced. Guidugli had a reputation around LA for being a total hardass. He didn’t give out second chances. He didn’t think even Chase would be enough to get Dom off.

“Yeah,” Dom agreed. “That’s what Logan said when he found out.”

Brian felt awful. This was all his fault. He should have been more careful. If he hadn’t been distracted, Fenix never would have made him crash. The two of them would have been able to run as soon as Braga had been secured. “I’m sorry, Dom. If I hadn’t gotten hurt-“

“Hey, Buster. It’s not your fault. I’ve been tired of running for a while.”

“Look, I can’t go near the case, but Chase has good people working for him. We’ll figure something out.”

“There’s nothing you can do, Bri.”

Brian set his jaw. There was. But he couldn’t tell Dom, especially not where their conversations were being recorded.

“Hey, take care of Mia.”

“Dom,” Brian began, protesting the defeated tone in Dom’s voice.

“You two were good together.”

“Dom, I don’t want Mia. I love her like a sister. Nothing more. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“She deserves someone who will take care of her. You both do. At least this way, I’ll know you’re both with someone I can trust.”

“Dom,” Brian said, unable to keep the pain out of his voice. “Don’t do this. Please.” He put his hand on the glass, pleading with Dom with his eyes.

“I got no choice. Go home, Brian. And don’t come back.”

Brian could only watch helplessly as Dom hung up the phone and walked away without a backwards glance. Once Dom was gone, a guard came and told Brian to leave. He drove back to Echo Park on autopilot.

Mia was at the hospital, so the house was empty. Additionally, Austin always turned off the coms during visiting hours, giving him and Dom privacy. They wouldn’t be turned back on for another five hours, so he was completely alone.

He went into the living room and sank down onto the couch, staring blankly at his hands.

Why would Dom do that? He didn’t understand. Was it- Did he do something? Did Dom find out about the Centre? Was that why? Did he realize Brian was broken and decide he couldn’t deal with it?

He didn’t get it. Dom was his life, his anchor. What was he going to do without that? He screwed up when he tried to make decisions on his own. He needed Dom there as his guiding light. He was lost, rudderless and drifting. What did he do now?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Break Down  
Mia knew Brian was visiting Dom at the jail today, so when she came home from her shift at the hospital to find the Mazda in the driveway, she knew something was wrong. Finding Brian in the shadowed living room, staring at his hands, she grew even more concerned.

Brian never looked like that. Not even when he blew his cover, or when Dom confronted him over running Letty. He was never still, always bouncing or tapping something, idly, as if he didn’t realize he was doing it.

But this- This wasn’t Brian.

“Brian?” she asked, kneeling on the floor in front of him and peering up into his face. “What’s going on? Why aren’t you at the jail?”

“Mia?” he asked, his voice broken.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Mia moved to sit on the couch next to him.

“He- He broke up with me,” Brian said, lost.

“What? Why?” Mia asked, confused.

“He said- he told me leave and not come back. I- I don’t- What did I do wrong, Mia?” he asked.

“Oh, Brian,” Mia said, wrapping her arms around him. The blond sank into her arms, clutching at her.

“I don’t understand. I thought- I thought he wanted me.”

“Oh, Baby,” Mia said gently. “Of course he wants you.”

“Why would he- I would do anything for him. I don’t- He said I was his.”

Mia felt her heart breaking for Brian.

Yeah, she had thought she had loved him at one point, but he was right. She had been in love with Brian Spilner, not Brian O’Conner. And Brian O’Conner belonged to Dom, not her. He always had. She could see that now.

But right now, she had no idea what to do. She had never seen Brian this lost and she never wanted to see it again. She was going to kill her brother for this. What had Dom been thinking?

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that there was nothing Brian wouldn’t do for Dom. She wouldn’t even be surprised if he did something to get himself sent to LOMPOC, too, if that’s where Dom ended up. At least that way, the two of them would be together. They were better together. They always had been.

She had thought that Dom had recognized that, but apparently he had lost sight of it. That’s the only explanation she could think of for why Dom would do something this stupid.

But she’d worry about that later. Right now she needed to fix Brian. Then she’d deal with Dom.


End file.
